


The Arrangement of Lilies

by 3DMG Shenanigans (Lightningpelt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Gen, ereminkasa week, idk what else to tag this, umm... - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningpelt/pseuds/3DMG%20Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[EreMinKasa Week Day 1- Flowers] </p><p>There were the weeds that grew inside the Walls.<br/>And then there were the flowers that grew Outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement of Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> EreMinKasa Week on tumblr- http://love-from-shiganshina.tumblr.com/ereminkasa-week 
> 
> My first EreMinKasa Week fic. ♥ I have some longer stuff planned for some of the other days, but this one ended up as a drabble. I still like it quite a bit. 
> 
> I referenced "The Language of Flowers (or at least the version found at thelanguageofflowers.com)" while writing this. I strongly suggest you check it out while/after reading. ^.^

There were the weeds that grew inside the Walls. 

And then there were the flowers that grew Outside. 

“Armin! Armin, come look at this one! What’s this one called?” 

The blonde rushed over at his friend’s question, a forbidden book clutched tightly to his chest and an over-eager smile on his young face. Skidding into a crouch beside the other boy, he opened the book and flipped through it. 

“These… are… called Lily-of-the-Valley!” he exclaimed excitedly, glancing between the picture in the book and the small white flowers. “Eren, they’re so beautiful! Look how delicate they are!” 

Eren laughed softly. “And what about these?” he asked, shuffling to the side and touching a round, thin-pedaled flower with careful fingers. 

There was more furtive flipping through the book. “Petunias!” Armin announced after a moment, smiling with triumph. “In fact, this whole bed is petunias! Look at all the colors they come in!” 

Eren murmured in agreement, turning as a third child came up from behind them. She held a bundle of vibrant pink flowers, their startling color playing off the red of her scarf and the darkness of her shining eyes. Armin stood and examined the soft petals before consulting his book. 

“Azalea!” he proclaimed. “Mikasa, they suit you! They’re gorgeous!” 

The young girl looked down shyly. “They’re… for you two…” she murmured, holding out the bouquet. “Armin, Eren…” 

Eren laughed softly, accepting the flowers and leaning forward to ruffle Mikasa’s long dark hair. The girl blushed and ducked away, hurrying off and back into the fields of flowers. Turning to Armin, Eren shrugged and grinned good-naturedly. 

“Doesn’t she know that guys are supposed to give girls flowers?” 

Armin smiled, sheepishly and amusedly. “I don’t think she really cares.” 

Eren laughed again- louder this time, and more honestly. “I don’t think she does, either,” he admitted, and then sat down lightly among a patch of poppies; Armin sat beside him, careful not to crush any of the blossoms. 

The brunette began to fiddle with the flowers Mikasa had presented them with as Armin flipped through his book. Eren glanced up whenever his friend would point suddenly, identifying first “those flowers” as “sweet pea,” and then “those over there” as “blue and white violets.” He smiled indulgently, nodding, for Armin’s voice was the one sound he was convinced he would never tire of; could listen to for forever and a day. 

After an undefined amount of time, Mikasa rejoined them. She had filled her skirt with a variety of blooms, and Armin picked eagerly through them. These were mixed zinnia, these were purple hyacinth, and these were ivy; these were red camellia, these were pink and red carnations, and these were chrysanthemums. Eren had moved his attention from the azaleas to a bundle of iris, concentrating so hard on the flowers that his tongue poked out. 

“What _are_ you doing there, Eren?” Armin finally asked, with a chuckle. Eren looked up at his friend; beamed. 

“I made these for you guys!” he said, placing first the crown of pink azaleas on Mikasa's head, and then that of violet irises on Armin's. Both his friends looked genuinely surprised for a moment, and then began to smile- Mikasa in a gently scolding fashion and Armin in a bright, enchanted way. 

“Eren…” the girl began, but then sighed and lay down, her crowned head resting in his lap. Eren grinned, seeming satisfied as he played with a strand of her dark hair. Soon he and Armin were leaning into one another, heads nodding as their childish energy began to wane. And then all three of them were asleep there among the poppies, nestled against one another and content to remain there for all of eternity. 

Yes, there were the weeds that grew upon the unmarked graves of the three Shiganshinan youths. 

And then there were the flowers that their spirits danced among.


End file.
